fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DMUA/Wasteland Country: Forest Flattening and Explosion Timing
Requested by User:GreyFang82 here Forest Flattening So, the forest is 50 Acres and 25% is flattened, to say, 12.5 Acres. To quantify this, the best way would be to just figure out how many trees are in that area and what volume and J/CC they have As per J/CC, Dark already has me covered. As per volume... Well, according to Google, a Post oak weighs in at 2.16 Tons. That... filthy heathen artical used Imperial, so naturally, converting it to non heathen measurements gets us 1959519 Grams. Why grams? Well, the density of Post oak is 0.738 g/cc. So, if we divide by this, we'll get the volume of the tree and we can get cooking. 2655174.79674796 Centimeters is our final volume. Now to find how many trees I would have to multiply this by A healthy forest has 40-60 Trees an Acre. We'll use both for high and low ends. So, that's 500 trees for the low end and 750 Trees for the high end. Combine them with the volume and that's 1327587398.37398 to 1991381097.56097 Centimeters of sheer T R E E to flatten Apply the J/CC of 40 and it's... Low End: 53103495934.9592 Joules, 12.6920401374185 Tons of TNT, City Block level High End: 79655243902.4388 Joules, 19.0380602061278 Tons of TNT, City Block level It's beautiful to see an estimated tier from a lack of a calculation get it right for once Then again in my forest research I found out that 50 Acres is actually miniscule in terms of forestsize, so, this may get recalculated under new conditions and assumptions Dodge casplosions Okay so, I'll use (Distance the character moved in meters) x (Speed of projectile in meters/s) / (Distance the projectile was away from the character when he/she started to move in meters) for this calc. The guy moved a "few" steps away from it, which is either 2 or 3. I'll use both for high and low ends. Then again, using stride length might be inflated considering I bet this is more him backpedaling and not really using it to it's fullest, but eh, next feat will probably be higher whether or not I use this. The average stride length for a man is 26.4 inches, or 0.67056 Meters. A few of these would be 1.34112 and 2.01168 meters. The speed for an explosion is at least Mach 22, or 7546 Meters per second. They were 1 to 2 meters away. Since we already have something laid out for high and low end, I'll simplify and use 2 meters. So.... Low End: 5060.04576 Meters per second, Mach 14.75232, Hypersonic+ High End: 7590.06864 Meters per second, Mach 22.12848, Hypersonic+ Explosion Slow Motion Okay so for this I'll use Ren's GOTTA GO FAST method The explosion is said to move at Tortoise speeds from his perception, so, 0.076 Meters per second. Average Human speed is about 5 to 7.7 Meters per second. 7546 Meters per second times 5 to 7.7 divided by .076 equals.... Low End: 496447.368421052 Meters per second, Mach 1447.368421052629628, Massively Hypersonic+ High End: 764528.947368421 Meters per second, Mach 2228.947368421052488, Massively Hypersonic+ Results Flattenery Low End: 53103495934.9592 Joules, 12.6920401374185 Tons of TNT, City Block level High End: 79655243902.4388 Joules, 19.0380602061278 Tons of TNT, City Block level Explosion dodge Low End: 5060.04576 Meters per second, Mach 14.75232, Hypersonic+ High End: 7590.06864 Meters per second, Mach 22.12848, Hypersonic+ Explosion ZA WORLDO Low End: 496447.368421052 Meters per second, Mach 1447.368421052629628, Massively Hypersonic+ High End: 764528.947368421 Meters per second, Mach 2228.947368421052488, Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Blog posts Category:Wasteland Country Category:Calculations